Better Together
by zefron-lover
Summary: He had called her. She said he forgot about her. That he didn't care anymore. She had cried. He had broke.And she had hung up. She hadn't talked to him since. And she was planning on avoiding him tonight.


Better Together

**Summary-** He had called her. She said he forgot about her. That he didn't care anymore. She had cried. He had broken. And she had hung up. She hadn't talked to him since. And she was planning on avoiding him tonight.

**Authors Note- **You guys probably all want to kill me right now. I know I haven't updated in awhile, and my story was deleted. But I'm going to start updating again. I have twelve notebooks full of one shots, and I'm just deciding which ones are worth typing up for you. And I've added a bunch of stories to my favourites (many of them probably yours) so you know I really am alive! I'm going to pick my best one shots and post them up. So let me know what you think of this one!

Vanessa sighed, pouring herself lemonade. She was at Ashley's. All of them were here. Like always, they had decided to get together the night before an event like the one they had the next day. They would hang out all night and get ready for the event in the morning. And he was one of the six. Zac.

They had been together for two years until a month ago. He had gotten extremely preoccupied with work. He had missed dates, forgotten dates. He would make them reservations, and cancel at the last minute. She would make reservations and he would forget, he wouldn't show up. And a single straw broke the camel's back. She had made them reservations. A desperate attempt to preserve their relationship, the mend the cracks. He hadn't shown up. So she went home. And when he went home to apologize, she wasn't there. A suitcase and some of her clothes were missing. He had called her. She said he forgot about her. That he didn't care about her. She had cried. He had broke. And she had hung up. She hadn't talked to him since. And she was planning on avoiding him tonight.

She sat on the porch swing. "So what colour's your dress?" Monique asked her.

"Red" She replied, swinging lightly. "Red is your colour" She smiled, nodding in agreement.

He stepped out onto the deck and she froze. They had lived together for two years. Their eyes connected. She had been staying in a hotel for the past month.

"Hi" He breathed, drinking in the sight of her.

"Hi" She whispered. Her mouth went dry. Suddenly, that was all she could say. She had missed him. But she realized just how much when he looked at her. She looked down at her glass, taking a breath.

"Let's order a pizza." Ashley said slowly, picking up the phone.

He carefully sat next to her on the swing. She looked up at him. "God, Ness, I'm so glad to see you. I've missed you so much." He whispered, touching her hand.

She looked up hesitantly. "Have you?" He nodded.

"Pizza's ordered" Ashley said a few seconds later. She pulled her hand back and his heart dropped.

"I'll help you with the plates" She said, standing up. He watched her go sadly. His head dropped.

They set our plated and silver wear. She stood at the fridge, refilling her drink. "pizza's here!" Everyone surrounded the table, taking slices. She was on the other side of the kitchen, answering the text. She slid her phone into her pocket as he walked over, handing her a slice on a paper plate.

"Thanks" She murmured softly. He nodded.

"Sure. Ness... can we talk? Please? Ten minutes, that's all I'm asking." He pleaded desperately. She sighed a little, looking down at her slice of pizza.

"later?" She asked in a small voice.

He nodded. "Yeah, Yeah, sure. whenever you want." He hesitated before leaning in, kissing her cheek gently before smiling softly at her and walking away.

She wasn't ready to deal with the conversation yet. She wasn't ready for him to say all the things she desperately needed to hear.

A few hours later they were all seated on the porch, talking.

"So the last guestroom is under construction, so you two will have to share a room" Ashley told them. She rolled her eyes. She really should have predicted this. They had all decided to go to bed, as they had to get up early the next morning. They stepped into the bedroom and he shut the door. She adjusted her pajamas.

"I...I can sleep on the floor if you want" He said slowly. She slid into the bed.

"We've slept in the same bed for two years; I think I'll be ok. But if I have to go to the bathroom I might step on you." She said, taking the side of the bed next to the wall. He nodded, shutting off the light and sliding onto the bed next to her. They laid in silence on their backs, side by side.

"Have you been ok?" He asked. She sighed.

"I've been having migraines lately." She said. He reached for her hand, gently touching her fingers.

"Why didn't you call me?" He asked softly, tingles running through him at the feeling of her soft skin in his palm. Tears filled her eyes.

"What was I supposed to say? I know we're over but I have a migraine so can you come take care of me?" She asked. Emotions that she had pushed away, pushed deep inside herself erupted inside of her. She felt her pain take over her, she felt the desperate ache for his comfort rise again, the feeling she had tried to ignore. But part of her knew that was impossible.

He propped himself on one arm, looking down at her. "Yes, that's exactly what you should have said. I would have been there is seconds, even if you were mad at me." Smooth tears tricked down her cheeks and he reached down, gently wiping them away with soft fingers.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered "I don't want us to be over Ness. You have no idea how much it killed me, to come home and find you gone. And knowing I hurt you...you have no idea how painful that was." He whispered, wiping her tears away. " I know I made a mistake, I got so caught up in work and got completely overwhelmed in it. But I never meant to hurt you V. I would never do that to you Ness, never. I'll make this up to you, I swear. I won't ever let my work interfere with us, I promise. And I'll make up all the dates I screwed up. Just let me prove that it will be different, give me one more chance." He whispered, stroking her damp cheek gently.

She smiled tearfully. You really know how to make a speech huh Efron?" He smiled gently. " I try"

She sniffled a little. "Do you still love me?" She asked in a small voice that broke his heart in two.

" Of course Ness. With all my heart." He whispered. She nodded.

"I don't want us to be over either" She whispered.

He cupped her cheek gently in his hand " So you'll be with me again? You'll be my girlfriend?" She nodded tearfully. "Yeah"

He exhaled heavily, resting his forehead on hers. She giggled a little and he kissed her softly. "I love you" She whispered hoarsely, slightly tiredly.

"I love you too V. So much" He breathed. His eyes widened and he reached down into his jean pocket, pulling out her commitment ring. It was a gold band with a pink stone. He had given it to her on their first anniversary.

"So... will you move back home? I've kept it clean" She giggled a little at his words.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled happily, brushing a kiss to her lips before concern took over his features.

" So how long have you been having migraines? Are they bad?" She smiled lightly.

"For about two weeks. And they're pretty mild." She told him. He touched her smooth cheek.

"We should get that checked out before it gets any worse." She nodded.

"God I've missed this. Holding you, and kissing you, and smelling you...god you smell good." She giggled happily at his words. Her stomach rumbled and he laughed.

"I think there's some cake left from dinner. Wanna go down?" she nodded, the thought of chocolate cake making her mouth water. They slid out of bed and he wrapped an arm around her as they walked down to the kitchen. She hopped up on the counter as he cut a slice of cake. He stood between her legs, cutting off a chunk and feeding it to her.

" Zac?" He looked up, wiping a piece of chocolate from her lip.

" What's up babe?" He asked sliding another piece into her mouth and watching her eyes get slightly hazed from the taste before the effect wore off.

"Was there anyone else while I was gone?" She asked in a small voice, almost afraid of the answer.

"Of course not Ness. It's always been you. It'll only ever be you" He said, tucking a lock of her hair back. She smiled in content and he slid another piece of cake into her mouth.

"Look at you two lovebirds" They looked to the kitchen door and saw Corbin. She blushed, smiling shyly.

"So how long have you two been back together" Corbin asked. He grinned.

"About an hour." Corbin chuckled.

"Well congratulations then" He grabbed a water bottle" See you two lovebirds in the morning" Corbin hopped back up the stairs. Zac put the empty plate back in the sink as she yawned. He smiled and offered her a hand" Come on, we should get back to bed" He held her hand in his as they walked back to the bedroom. They slid into the bed and he immediately took her into his arms. She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes peacefully.

" I love you Ness" He murmured softly into her hair, inhaling her scent. She smiled

" I love you too" He stayed awake as she slowly drifted asleep on his chest, registering the fact that everything was ok. They were ok.

The Next Morning...

Corbin walked into their bedroom and smiled. He was wide awake, his arms looped around her as she slept peacefully, her head tucked beneath his chin.

"Hey man" Corbin greeted.

He looked up from his girlfriend "Hey" She murmured something that neither understood. They both chuckled.

"So you two are back together?" Corbin asked . He nodded, grinning

"yeah, we talked last night. She's gonna move back home." Corbin couldn't help but smile at the glow on his friends face. He was clearly happier than he had been in the past month.

"Well me and Ash are gonna start breakfast so whenever she wakes up..." He nodded

"Yeah, thanks man" He said, looking down at his girlfriend as she shifted a little, murmuring something unknown to either of them . Corbin chuckled as he walked out.

She began to stir, and, realizing where she was, she smiled. She lifted her head and he grinned.

"Morning sunshine" He said, taking in the appearance of her. He had missed her like mad. He tucked her hair back, running a hand down her back.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you look in the mornings?" She blushed. He rubbed her back.

"So I was thinking... we have that event tonight, so maybe afterwards we could go to your hotel room and get all of your stuff that you took, bring it all back home." He suggested.

She nodded. "I have to warn you though; I did a bit of shopping..." She trailed off. He rolled his eyes.

"Oh dear lord..." She laughed. Her eyes lit up.

"Do you smell chocolate chip pancakes?" She asked. He grinned.

"Yes, I do. Shall we go see if there's some left?" He asked. She nodded excitedly, sitting up and climbing over him to the floor.

"Not a jungle gym babe" She raised an eyebrow and he shook his head.

"Not a word" She laughed. He took her into his arms carefully.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now" He whispered, leaning down to brush a kiss to her lips. She smiled

" I think I may" He grinned. She smelled the air.

"is that chocolate chip _and_ banana pancakes?!" He laughed, taking her by the hand and leading her to the kitchen. Ashley squealed when they walked in.

" He was right! You guys are together!" She laughed shyly, burying her face in his arm. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Yes, we are. Now, we came down for pancakes... so...."


End file.
